The invention relates to electronic controllers that control valves which supply water to sprinklers that irrigate turf, agriculture, and landscaping.
In many parts of the world due to inadequate rainfall it is necessary at certain times during the year to artificially water crops, turf, and landscaping. An ideal irrigation system for crops, turf, and landscaping should utilize valves, supply lines, and sprinklers. Preferably the valves should be turned ON and OFF by a reliable electronic irrigation controller that is easy to program and can carry out a wide variety of watering schedules. The goal is to uniformly distribute the optimum amount of water over a given area. The type, placement, and flow rates for each of the sprinklers are pre-selected when an irrigation system is designed and/or installed. The amount of water supplied by each sprinkler is largely determined by the size and configuration of its nozzle orifice(s), and water pressure that is supplied to the sprinkler.
Landscape irrigation systems typically include one or more solenoid operated valves that are turned ON and OFF by an electronic irrigation controller. The valves admit water to various subterranean branch lines usually made of PVC pipe that typically have several sprinklers connected to risers coupled to the branch lines at spaced intervals. Each combination of a solenoid valve and its associated sprinklers is referred to in the irrigation industry as a station or zone.